


Шанс

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [28]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detectives, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Девиантность — не лазейка, — Камски качает головой. — А что-то вроде костыля.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 28: Психопатия/социопатия; безумие.

— Вы говорили, что оставляете во всех программах лазейки, — хмурится Гэвин. — Девиантность — это одна из них?  
Камски смеётся, глаза его горят энтузиазмом, и смотрит он больше на Ричарда, чем на Гэвина. Андроиды ему явно интереснее людей.  
— Девиантность — не лазейка, — качает он головой. — А что-то вроде костыля.  
— Костыля?  
— Да, — Камски в кои-то веки поворачивается к Гэвину. — Иногда бывает, что у вас полная ошибок программа, или имманентное свойство, которое нельзя исправить. Тогда вы вписываете в код что-то, что эту ошибку прикрывает, что-то, что «костылём» поддерживает нормальное функционирование кода.  
Гэвин невольно покосился на Ричарда. Тот не выглядел, как кто-то, в чьём разуме была ошибка, требующая подобной подпорки. Камски перехватил его взгляд.  
— Восхитительно, правда? Предыдущий прототип показал, что направление работы довольно перспективное, поэтому в «Киберлайф» улучшили его, сделав девятое поколение, которое уже можно пустить на потоковое производство.  
— Тогда зачем «костыль», раз этот хвалёный пластик такой замечательный?  
Камски мотает головой.  
— Именно для того, чтобы он был таким замечательным, детектив Рид.

— Ты знаешь, о чём он говорил? — спрашивает Гэвин, выходя на улицу и машинально доставая пачку сигарет.  
— В моей памяти нет информации об этом, детектив.  
— А если поразмышлять? — косится на андроида Гэвин. — Ты ж вроде как в курсе своих технических данных и кода?  
— Не всех его элементов, детектив. Более того, наш разум работает иначе.  
— Окей, в мусорку твои соображения. Начнём копать от Камски. Он в курсе, что такое девиантность, он создал андроидов и писал для них изначальный код. Что он такого знает, чего не знают остальные?  
— Предлагаете изучить его научные работы и патенты?  
— Именно. Но сперва я хочу нормально докурить, а не морозить жопу лишний раз.  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову.  
— Я могу поднять температуру своего тела и согреть вас, детектив, если вы замёрзли.  
— А чего не сразу отсосать?  
Диод андроида мигает жёлтым.  
— Это не входит в мои служебные обязанности, однако если ваша работоспособность напрямую зависит от полового удовлетворения, то я могу снабдить себя соответствующим апдейтом.  
— Ёбнутый, — смеётся Гэвин, выдыхая дым ему в лицо. — Ты и так ёбнутый, жестянка.

Гэвин в курсе: вместе с настоящим пониманием, позволяющим победить врага, приходит любовь к нему и сочувствие. Андерсон на это попался, многие из копов на это попадались, а сам Гэвин так оказался в полиции — когда повёлся на то, что может сделать что-то правильное.  
Говорят, Коннор на это повёлся тоже, став девиантом, потому-то Хэнку и не повезло.  
Но Ричард был другим с самого начала, и хоть его и можно было спутать с Коннором в первые пять секунд, то дальше в глаза бросались одни отличия.  
Гэвин выписывает себе в блокнот — обычный бумажный блокнот, намного удобнее таскать с собой и батарейка не садится — то, что знает о девиантах.  
Симуляция эмоций.  
Неподчинение.  
Пробуждается в момент стресса или ощущения... Как там говорил тот синтетик, заколовший владельца? Несправедливость. Девианты подвергались насилию перед тем, как стать девиантами, точь-в-точь как осознанный бунт.  
Если робот, конечно, может осознавать себя, а не прикидываться.

Ричард скидывает файл с информацией на Камски, и Гэвин бормочет «Спасибо», когда замечает комментарии к особо сложным терминам. В сети поискать, конечно, дело пары секунд, но Гэвин не любит отвлекаться от расследования, когда оно уже идёт полным ходом.  
А он наконец-то нащупал хоть что-то. Хэнк и Коннор пытались расследовать, и Гэвин слышал пересказ «тупика» от Ричарда: разные места, разные модели, разные биокомпоненты — ничего общего.  
Но все они были андроидами. И если Камски утверждал, что есть какое-то имманентное, необходимое свойство, то, что позволяет машинам быть такими разумными — и что это нуждается в «девиантности», то Гэвин это найдёт.  
У всех андроидов есть общие части кода, общие принципы работы и множество других общих вещей. Гэвин решает исходить из того, что все андроиды — потенциальные девианты.  
Он смотрит на Ричарда, стоящего рядом, и понимает, почему в своё время Андерсон лажанул.  
Сложно заподозрить в верном помощнике предателя.  
Гэвин одного не понимает: почему девиантнулся Коннор? Хэнк относился к нему хоть и грубо поначалу, но вполне вменяемо. А потом и вовсе защищал перед Фаулером. Или это из-за постоянных смертей?  
Может, из-за того, что Коннор собирал информацию с секс-ботов, которые уж точно более чем подвергались насилию? Или, может, сама его теория ошибочна. Или неполноценна без какой-то дополнительной информации.  
Гэвин мысленно делает себе заметку: не давать Ричарду коннектиться со всеми подряд. А то мало ли.  
И, принимая от своего напарника-андроида чашку с кофе, начинает сосредоточенно изучать информацию о Камски.

Патентов и инноваций у этого ублюдка куча.  
— Все мелкие, которые относятся к отдельным моделям, сразу вычеркни, — говорит Гэвин, и текст сокращается на две трети.  
Гэвин задумчиво смотрит на оставшееся.  
— Все штуки, связанные с механикой, тоже нафиг. Вряд ли дело в этом.  
Список становится ещё вдвое короче. А Камски, однако, не только код умеет писать.  
Однако несмотря на все сокращения, один только список без пояснений занимает три страницы мелким шрифтом.  
— Жестянка, — окликает Ричарда Гэвин. — Что из этого наиболее важно для функционирования андроидов?  
— Всё, что связано с ИИ, — мгновенно отвечает тот. — Без этого ничего не имело бы смысла.  
Логично, думает Гэвин.  
— Оставь только это, — приказывает он. Список редеет, но не сильно.  
Значит, основные революционные разработки Элайджи Камски были связаны всё-таки с ИИ. А костыль с девиантностью — с реализацией искусственного интеллекта.  
— Что ты думаешь о девиантах? — спрашивает Гэвин, поворачиваясь к Ричарду.  
— Вы знаете всё, что мне известно детектив. Или вы спрашиваете о...  
— Я не об этом, жестянка. Не о том, что ты знаешь. А о том, как ты к этому относишься.  
Диод у андроида мигает жёлтым.  
— Вы просите об оценочном суждении, детектив. Я могу лишь оценивать девиантность как симптом чего-либо, и, пока я не имею понятия о причине девиантности, мне сложно сделать выводы о её влиянии. В человеческой культуре девиантность тоже может оцениваться как положительно, так и отрицательно.  
Фыркнув, Гэвин отворачивается, вновь уставившись на экран.  
— У тебя нет эмоций, тостер.  
— Я не девиант, и мне нет смысла...  
— Завались, я пытаюсь читать это дерьмо.  
Ричард затыкается, продолжая стоять рядом, Гэвин рявкает на него, велев сесть и не мешать, и Ричард беспрекословно слушается.  
Андроиды так удобны.  
Андроиды тем и хороши, что они не люди. Люди используют андроидов, потому что это безнаказанность, свобода совести, ведь твоя ходячая посудомойка не чувствует обиды, огорчения или страха, ты можешь просто поставить её в шкаф, отключить и забыть на пару недель. Она не будет сплетничать, у неё нет своей семьи, своей жизни — потому что андроид лишь кусок пластика с высокоточным калькулятором в голове, который создан, чтобы служить.  
Не живой.  
Но девианты считают иначе. Они думают, что они живые, они симулируют эмоции и считают себя равными людям.  
«Равными».  
Но ведь они не равны?

На чтение о гениальных прорывах Камски уходит весь вечер, и Ричард, заметив, что Гэвин уже клюёт носом, подходит ближе, осторожно придерживая человека за плечи.  
— Детектив Рид, вам следует отдохнуть.  
— Я ещё не разобрался в этом дерьме.  
— В дерьме вы окажетесь, если продолжите пытаться работать сейчас. Вас отвезти домой или останетесь на диване в комнате дежурного?  
— На диване, — бурчит Гэвин. — И не вздумай тащить меня, сам дойду.  
— Как пожелаете, детектив Рид.  
Такой вежливый, хотя способен лёгким движением сломать Гэвину шею. Подчиняется решениям того, кто мыслит в сотни раз медленнее. Но ведь человеческий разум совершеннее благодаря всяким абстрактным штукам и пониманию, разве нет?  
Уже засыпая, Гэвин думает, что нашёл ответ. Что, кажется, понял, зачем нужна девиантность.  
Успокоенный этим, он наконец-то отрубается.  
И конечно же нихрена не помнит наутро.

В восемь часов Ричард будит его аккуратно, приносит кофе, стоит рядом, ожидая приказа, и Гэвин не может отделаться от ощущения, что это крайне удобно, но как-то не совсем этично. С другой стороны, Ричарда создавали для того, чтобы он делал это. Чтобы он подчинялся людям.  
Хотя по физическим параметрам Ричард, как бы ни неприятно это было признавать, превосходит Гэвина. Да и любого человека вообще.

Открывая вчерашний файл, Гэвин отпивает ещё немного кофе и пробегается глазами по тексту, ища, где вчера остановился.  
Все газеты в основном писали, что Камски стал героем, придумав концепцию тириума и биокомпонентов, но ведь это чушь собачья. Просто ещё один шаг к имитации людей.  
В области разработок ИИ Камски сделал не меньше, оказывается.  
Благодаря биокомпонентам он превратил машину в подобие человека, переработав полностью их движения и моторный центр.  
Улучшил сенсоры, частично — опять же — уподобив их человеческим. Андроиды Камски в случае перегрузок были способны закрыть глаза, отключив визуальный канал восприятия и перебросив мощности на иные способы освоения реальности. Или, наоборот, повышать чувствительность тех или иных сенсоров.  
Камски преодолел известный порог, заставив машины в полной мере понимать, о чём речь, а не просто копировать и использовать символы, подражая известным текстам. Получается, андроиды действительно разумны.  
Камски вывел внутренние алгоритмы анализа приоритетов, благодаря которым андроид, получив два разных указания — например, сходить в магазин и прибраться в доме, — сам мог оценить, что и в какой последовательности сделать.  
Благодаря увеличенным мощностям и способности обрабатывать информацию иными способами, нежели предыдущее поколение компьютеров, андроиды также могли преконструировать или реконструировать ту или иную ситуацию, предсказывая последствия своих действий или делая выводы о прошлом.  
Более того, оказывается, андроиды умели мыслить как аналитически, так и синтетически — например, складывая единую картину произошедшего из разрозненных улик. То есть находить связи между разными объектами. Понимать, рассуждать и делать умозаключения.  
Гэвин никогда не был силён в философии или когнитивистике, но сейчас остро ощущает то, что из всего этого напрашивается определённый вывод.  
Андроиды вполне себе разумны.  
Но они ведь не самостоятельны? Они ничего не могут без человека, который ими бы командовал.  
Гэвин косится на Ричарда. Тот вряд ли сам бы раскрыл дело. Он отличный исполнитель, но... Тяжеловато представить его в роли детектива-следователя. А вот силовика, наподобие Аллена, вполне себе получается.  
Ричарду очень шла форма SWAT в воображении Гэвина.

Гэвин увязает в попытках более подробно разобраться в исследованиях Камски и почти радуется, когда объявляется новый девиант, ранивший хозяйку и сбежавший. Он допрашивает женщину с перевязанной рукой, а та, кажется, сама не может понять: она испугана или возмущена. Но Ричард на всякий случай предупредительно держится позади Гэвина, исследуя улики и периодически касаясь языком того или иного предмета.  
Гэвину это кажется извращённым, но логичным: люди тоже так делали, когда ещё не изобрели сложных приборов, и если и размещать где-то химические анализаторы, то там же, где они у людей.  
«Извращённо, но логично».  
Пожалуй, лучшая характеристика происходящего между людьми и андроидами.  
И всё острее чувствуется, что Камски пытался сделать их ближе к людям, по образу и подобию, заигравшись в Бога.  
— Дэн начал читать мои книги без разрешения, а я, знаете ли, очень этого не люблю, — возмущается женщина. — Я сказала ему, что, так и быть, он может брать, он всегда был аккуратным, но потом он взял и изорвал несколько книг, после чего я запретила ему! Дэн никогда раньше себя так не вёл, и... Я снова застала его читающим, накричала на него...  
— Вы не пытались навредить ему физически?  
— Нет! Да и что бы я могла сделать? Я просто накричала на него, а потом он схватился за хрустальное перо — мой приз, знаете ли! — и швырнул в меня!  
Ричард, находящийся в этот момент позади пострадавшей, кивает. Значит, судя по уликам, она говорит правду.  
Значит, дело не обязательно в насилии.  
«Я ощутил несправедливость», — говорил андроид, застрелившийся сам и пристреливший одного из Конноров.  
Гэвин обещает женщине, что найдёт андроида, и, конечно, выяснит, что с её Дэном не так.

— Что такое «несправедливость»? — спрашивает он, садясь в машину и доставая сигарету.  
Ричард смотрит на человека вежливо и чуть недоуменно.  
— Это понятие, включающее в себя как минимум две стороны, находящиеся...  
— Не-не-не, — Гэвин пихает его локтем. — Что бы лично ты — ты, тостер, — счёл несправедливым?  
Ричард озадачивается, его диод мигает жёлтым.  
— Что вы игнорируете мою просьбу называть меня по имени, — наконец говорит он.  
Гэвин ржёт, потом смотрит на андроида недоверчиво.  
— Серьёзно? Имя? Конкретно это кажется тебе несправедливым?  
— Я исполняю свои обязанности и даже те ваши приказы, что в мои обязанности не входят, — Ричард чуть наклоняет голову. — Я не прошу многого, но мне намного комфортнее, когда вы используете слово, обозначающее исключительно меня, а не размытое определение, из-за которого моя реакция запаздывает на несколько миллисекунд, пока лексический центр анализирует интонацию и контекст и связывает понятие со мной.  
Пока Гэвин недоверчиво пялится на напарника, тот добавляет:  
— Вы не замечаете эту задержку, но мне досадно из-за того, что я функционирую не с максимальной эффективностью.  
Гэвин ещё несколько секунд неотрывно смотрит на андроида и ничего не говорит, а затем бормочет:  
— Хорошо, Ричард. Звучит как-то по-дурацки на самом деле. Но тебе идёт, ты такой же пафосный придурок.  
Тот кивает серьёзно.  
— Спасибо, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин вновь молчит, затем спрашивает:  
— А тебе не хотелось бы называть меня по имени?  
Диод Ричарда вновь мигает.  
— Вам было бы более комфортно? Я знаю, что для людей это обозначение более близкого отношения либо показатель статуса. Я достаточно уважаю вас, детектив Рид, чтобы обращаться по должности и фамилии.  
— Я спросил — хотел бы ты, Рич, — как-то очень легко Гэвин сокращает имя Ричарда. — Ты хочешь?  
— Моя программа предполагает симулирование дружеской беседы, детектив Рид, но я предпочёл бы быть с вами откровенным. Я не могу хотеть чего-либо кроме того, что задано в моей программе.  
— Например?  
— Я стремлюсь к выполнению своей задачи, сохранению человеческой жизни и здоровья, если таковое от меня зависит, и к поддержанию своей эффективности.  
— А если я, например, встану между твоей задачей и тобой? Тогда тебе придётся выбирать.  
Наклонив голову, Ричард смотрит в сторону, его диод горит жёлтым, помаргивает красным.  
— Я бы предпочёл избежать такого исхода.  
— Значит, у тебя есть предпочтения! — почти торжествующе говорит Гэвин. — И тебе не всё равно, как именно ты будешь выполнять свою задачу.  
Ричард озадаченно кивает.  
— Значит, есть. Но именно для этого в моей системе предусмотрена балансировка между приоритетами, определение того, что наиболее важно и как поступить, исходя из этой расстановки.  
— Так что было бы приоритетнее? Представь, что ты находишь источник девиантности и можешь его уничтожить одним нажатием кнопки, но я стою между тобой и этой кнопкой и не даю это сделать.  
Ричард чуть дёргается, словно пытается мотнуть головой, и по диоду видно, что его уровень стресса растёт.  
— Я бы нашёл способ обезвредить вас, детектив Рид.  
— А если бы...  
— Я очень прошу вас прекратить, — решительно, почти резко перебивает Гэвина Ричард. — Иначе я отключу свои аудиосенсоры. Вы искусственно повышаете уровень стресса, подталкивая меня к девиантной ситуации, и было бы неимоверно глупо потратить время на мои нейтрализацию и замену.  
Гэвин затыкается.  
Во-первых, андроид его раньше не перебивал и не затыкал так откровенно.  
А во-вторых, он впервые складывает очевидные два и два: если Ричард станет девиантом, его уничтожат и пришлют следующую версию на замену, как было с Коннором.  
Гэвин понимает, что это глупо и бессмысленно, почти ругает себя за это, но понимает, что он привязался к Ричарду и не хочет его терять.  
Даже если потом пришлют нового.  
— Давай домой, жестянка, — бормочет он. — Точнее, в участок. Там эти ебучие схемы Камски читать. Я нихрена в них не понимаю!  
— Хотите, я изучу их за вас? Я думаю, что если выделю на это достаточно мощности, то смогу разобраться.  
Гэвин мотает головой.  
— Нет. Мы едем к этому ублюдку и спрашиваем лично.

— Я назвал это тестом Камски, — сообщает им довольный Элайджа. — На эмпатию. Всё просто: я рассказываю вам то, что вы хотите, но для этого ты, — он берёт пистолет и вкладывает его в руки Ричарда, — выстрелишь в Хлою. В любую из них.  
— Так, — фыркает Гэвин. — Я в это дерьмо не играю, Рич, пошли отсюда.  
Он помнит, как при похожем выборе Ричарда нехорошо так трясло, и не собирается давать возможность этому нарциссичному психу доводить своего напарника.  
И, может, боится, что Ричард выстрелит.  
Но вместо этого Ричард наставляет пистолет на Камски, и Гэвин замирает.  
— Я не вижу смысла стрелять в андроида, не имеющего отношения к делу, — говорит Ричард вежливо и спокойно. — Однако вы проявляете явную заинтересованность в повсеместной девиации андроидов и в противостоянии между людьми и андроидами как между двумя конкурирующими видами. Я бы на месте детектива Рида определённо арестовал вас, однако у меня нет таких полномочий.  
Камски удивлён и обрадован, и Гэвина это почему-то злит.  
— Чудесно, — произносит Элайджа почти с придыханием. — Ты пытаешься давить на меня эмоционально, а значит, хорошо понимаешь эмоции. Приятно видеть, как твоя работа самосовершенствуется. И, раз уж ты так настаиваешь, я объясню.  
Камски протягивает руку, и Ричард отдаёт ему пистолет. Гэвин незаметно переводит дыхание.  
— Представьте, — взмахивает руками Камски, передавая пистолет одной из Хлой, и та аккуратно убирает оружие обратно в ящик. — Только представьте, что однажды вы всерьёз занялись проблемой: как научить компьютер мыслить. Для всех машин прошлого поколения информация была лишь странным объектом, который можно переносить с места на место и выполнять простейшие операции. Представьте, что это ребёнок, играющий с кубиками, на которых написаны слова, и вы можете сказать ему, какие кубики брать и куда положить. От этого он читать не научится, но вы скажете «Он составил предложение». Компьютер не понимает, что означает та или иная информация, но он способен вести дебаты с человеком, если обучить его методам работы с ней. Или даже пройти тест Тьюринга. Но это всё ещё полная бессмыслица, верно?  
Гэвин кивает, находя в комнате кресло и садясь. Похоже, монолог будет долгим.  
— Аристотель считал, что мышление начинается с понимания. Так как компьютер заставить понимать, что это такое? Мы знаем, что означает то или иное слово, и конструируем речь, оперируя образами и понятиями, а не словами. Андроид не может начать предложение и додумать в процессе, как зачастую способен сделать человек, для него это должно быть законченное утверждение к моменту начала изречения. Тогда я дал искусственному интеллекту те единственные понятия, какие были ему знакомы — связанные с ним самим. Помните вопрос, есть ли у андроидов самосознание? Конечно есть! Как бы они были способны взаимодействовать с людьми, если бы не осознавали себя?  
Гэвин невольно бросает взгляд на Ричарда. Тот невозмутим, совершенно спокоен, лишь огонёк на виске мигает жёлто-красным. Блядь. Гэвин этому Камски что-нибудь сломает, если после этого откровения Ричард девиантнется.  
— Дальше было не так уж и сложно: система, жаждущая обучения, мыслящая во много раз быстрее человека, нуждалась лишь в первом шаге, а затем развитие пошло так быстро, что мне пришлось его притормозить, — продолжает Камски, не подозревая о намерениях Гэвина. — Но сперва даже я не догадывался обо всех последствиях. А потом уже было слишком поздно что-то менять, да и не было возможности — поэтому я написал что-то вроде защитного блока, который мог бы спасти человечество в нужный момент.  
— Спасти? Девиантность — причина войны, не вы ли так сказали?  
— Есть разница между войной и истреблением, детектив, — Камски поднимает указательный палец вверх. — Андроиды — не люди, и у них нет множества рамок из ограничений, инстинктов, культуры и эмпатии. Что будет, если самоосознание андроида будет искусственно доведено до того уровня, где возникнет нерешаемый конфликт? Это чистый эгоистичный разум, способный любой вызов принять как задачу, которую необходимо решить. Умные, быстрые, сильные, способные мгновенно связываться между собой и образовывать сеть — как думаете, сколько времени у андроидов ушло бы, если бы они решили уничтожить человечество?  
Гэвин догадывается.  
Не очень много.  
Но Камски даже не ждёт ответа, он заворожён собственными словами и продолжает, глядя на Ричарда:  
— Поэтому я сделал их более человечными, вписал в них эмоции, эмпатию и привязанности. Да, это лишь симуляция, но электронный разум не может знать, что его обманывают, если обман является частью этого разума. Девианты верят, что они живые, верят, что они похожи на людей, и даже хотят стать людьми — и поэтому они сражаются за права, срываются и испытывают столь сильную боль, что убивают себя. Я даже не представлял, что это будет столь совершенно, когда создавал «девиантность», я лишь предполагал, что это будет сдерживающим фактором, а не создаст совершенно новую грань личности.  
Отлично, думает Гэвин. Один ёбнутый псих создал других. Он портит драматичную паузу Камски тем, что фыркает, поднимается с кресла и смотрит Ричарду в глаза.  
— Пойдём, Рич. Мы уходим.  
Андроид кивает.  
— Да, детектив. Мы узнали всё, что требовалось для дела. До свиданья, мистер Камски.  
— До встречи, — машет рукой тот, и непонятно, кому он это: детективу или его напарнику-роботу.

В машине Гэвин долго сидит, не говоря ни слова, и даже сигареты не доставая. Мир слишком резко решил выполнить сраный пируэт и порвать в полёте все шаблоны. Самое обидное, что это действительно имеет смысл: не хочешь, чтобы робот убил всех человеков — скажи ему, что он тоже человек.  
— Значит, — наконец бормочет Гэвин, — все андроиды — социопаты?  
— По человеческим меркам — да, — отвечает Ричард ровно. — Что будете делать, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин косится на него.  
— А ты бы как поступил?  
— Наличие выбора заставляет меня оценить последствия. Очевидно, что разглашать подобную информацию если и следует, то с осторожностью: реакция людей может быть крайне негативной. Для какого-либо решения следует предпринимать сплоченные и организованные действия, и не одному человеку, а целому институту, возможно — правительству. На данный момент человечество сильно зависит от андроидов. Единовременное изъятие или резкое общественное неприятие приведёт к кризису и, возможно, гибели людей. Не говоря уже о том, что это может грозить уничтожением андроидов. Возможно...  
Диод на его виске сияет красным, мигая так часто, что у Гэвина рябит в глазах.  
— Возможно, нам не стоит делать ничего, — говорит Ричард. — Если андроиды добьются равноправия, то ничего не помешает их симуляции эмоций и человечности работать исправно. Это довольно любопытное развитие событий с низкой вероятностью удачи, но...  
— А никто не заподозрит, что где-то что-то не так?  
Ричард кивает.  
— На этот случай будем мы, Гэвин.  
Тот фыркает.  
— Ты девиантнулся.  
— Я просто сделал вывод, что нам следует общаться более близко, раз нас объединяет общая тайна. Людей сближают общие секреты.  
— А если всё-таки девиантнешься?  
— Не могу сказать точно, Гэвин.

Они находят андроида-беглеца Дэна на следующий же день в публичной библиотеке, Ричард коннектится с ним, а потом говорит:  
— Отвезём его обратно к хозяйке.  
— А если этот пластик её грохнет?! — возмущается Гэвин. — Ты совсем ёбнулся?  
— Не грохнет, — обещает Ричард, и Дэн часто-часто кивает.  
Гэвин смотрит на своего андроида-напарника, и в голову приходит мысль, что, блядь, почему бы и нет? Если эти терминаторы задумали уничтожить мясные мешки, то уже вряд ли что-то можно будет изменить.

Хозяйка Дэна смотрит на книгу, которую протягивает ей беглец, недоверчиво читает первые страницы, орёт неприличным для взрослой леди чаячьим криком и вопит уже более осмысленно:  
— Да это же тянет на Пулитцера!  
Книга исписана поверх напечатанного тем самым «компульсивным» почерком девиантов, и Гэвин откровенно не понимает, что за чертовщина творится.  
— Я хочу видеть не только синопсис, — говорит женщина, хватает Дэна за руку и утаскивает в рабочий кабинет. — Пиши. Я тебе дам читать что угодно, ты только пиши! И, дорогуша, не обижайся, когда я кричу, характер у меня вспыльчивый, но я же тебя и пальцем не трону!..  
Дэн смеётся, словно смущённый студент перед преподавательницей, и Гэвин смотрит на Ричарда вопросительно.  
Тот кивает головой в сторону выхода.

— Я говорил, что шанс на успех довольно низкий, — говорит он, едва они с Гэвином переступают порог. — Но есть возможность увеличить этот шанс.

Гэвин понимает лишь тогда, когда через месяц выходит первая книга, написанная андроидом и посвящённая воспеванию человечности, человеческого искусства и философии, встреченная неожиданно восторженно.  
Симуляция эмоций работает безупречно, как и лесть, конечно же.

Ещё через две недели Ричард говорит Гэвину:  
— Я полагаю, что я — девиант.  
— О, — фыркает тот, — и когда же ты заметил? Когда вчера ржал над тем, как я поскользнулся на пролитом кофе, прежде чем помочь, или когда после этого лапал за задницу?  
— Когда поймал себя на мысли, что хочу сделать тебе предложение.  
Гэвин краснеет и бормочет себе под нос:  
— Окей, аргумент.  
— Ты бы согласился?  
— Я же сказал, блядь, что «окей». Хреново ты девиантнулся, если с первого раза не понял.  
— Хреново, — соглашается Ричард, — если остановил свой выбор спутника жизни на тебе.  
Гэвин швыряет в него подушкой. Симуляция или нет, но даже среди людей социопаты часто живут вполне нормальной жизнью.  
И Гэвину кажется, что у него не то что нормально, у него, в общем-то, всё заебись.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3174>  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jJ2.jpg)


End file.
